


We will live and die and ignite again

by Siffly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, C'est très peu fun, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Moi aussi sachez le, Post-Marineford, Tout le monde va mal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Iels sont tous·tes à des milliers de kilomètres les un·e·s des autres lorsqu'iels apprennent ce qui s'est passé à Marineford. Pourtant, tous·tes ne pensent qu'à leur capitaine. En attendant leurs retrouvailles.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	We will live and die and ignite again

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR  
> AVEZ-VOUS QUELQUES MINUTES POUR LIRE MON DEUIL DE MARINEFORD  
> PARCE QUE SACHEZ QUE J'AI EU MAL  
> Surtout que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on a plus vu le meilleur équipage de tous les temps, donc les voilà. Iels ne vont pas très bien non plus, mais promis, la prochaine fois, j'écrirai du fluff sur elleux  
> (Je précise également que j'ai à peine commencé l'arc flash-back, donc peut-être que tout ne correspond pas au canon de l’œuvre)
> 
> Le titre de l'OS est tiré de la chanson "Live to Rise" de Soundgarden ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

Luffy s’est fait battre.

Usopp relit le journal, encore et encore. Les mots défilent devant ses yeux, refusant de faire sens. Il y a forcément une erreur. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

D’ailleurs, le nom de Luffy n’est jamais mentionné. On parle de guerre au sommet, de conséquences mondiales, mais jamais de son ami. Si ça se trouve, tout ça n’est qu’un mensonge - un mensonge terrifiant, trop grand, trop conséquent, mais un simple mensonge malgré tout. Un artifice mal bricolé, mal agencé, pour dissimuler vainement la défaite honteuse de la marine.

C’est la seule explication possible. Il a trop vu son capitaine être surpuissant pour se laisser berner par une farce aussi vulgaire que celle-ci.

Franky fronce les sourcils, sceptique. Il est habitué aux mensonges de la marine et du gouvernement. Il les a vu faire transformer Roger en monstre, transformer Tom en traître. Il sait de quoi ils sont capables. Ils ont séparé et presque détruit sa première famille. Il refuse de croire que, cette fois-ci, ils s’en étaient pris à son nouveau frère.

Ils froissent le journal, le foutent au feu pour alimenter leurs machines. Des balivernes. Des sottises. Des absurdités.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible. Improbable. Invraisemblable.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour que le rythme de travail d’Usopp ralentisse et que son angoisse accélère. Il sait ce que c’est d’arranger les faits à sa guise, il sait fuir la vérité aussi longtemps que possible. Il connaît le déni, si profond qu’on en oublie ce qui est inventé de ce qui s’est réellement passé. Brusquement, le doute s’empare de son coeur et il a l’impression de heurter le mur de ses illusions la tête la première. Et entre les débris, il entrevoit l’horrible défaite qu’a été Marineford.

Il se souvient brusquement de Crocodile, d’Aokiji, de Kuma, de Kizaru. Il se souvient des coups, des cicatrices, des blessures. Il se souvient quand, avant Chopper, c’était lui qui réparait maladroitement leur capitaine et leur bateau. Il se souvient même après, quand iels devaient constamment racheter des bandages parce que Luffy affrontait le monde.

Et brusquement, il réalise.

Le marteau de Franky heurte brutalement le sol alors qu’il se représente la scène. Il voit enfin Luffy et son immense sourire au sommet d’un échafaud, prêt à mourir - mais pas à échouer, ça il n’arrive pas à le voir. Il ne croyait pas ça possible venant de ce monstre trop lumineux, trop élastique, trop incassable.

Enies Lobby prend un goût amer dans sa bouche, alors que sa tête tombe sur son plan de travail. Cet instant si beau se fissure et perd de ses couleurs, et la foi de Franky perd de sa superbe. Leur exploit devienne si dérisoire face au mur de l’autorité et de la justice. 

Et soudain, ils voient la faille. La faille immense, à en engloutir un QG de la marine, à en ressusciter des vies, à en perdre tout espoir. Soudain, Luffy n’est plus que Luffy - un garçon qui a perdu son grand frère et qui s’écroule sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

Soudain, Luffy peut mourir. Et ça les terrifie.

* * *

Luffy est seul.

Robin sait qu’elle devrait se préoccuper de mille autres choses en cet instant. Elle sait qu’elle devrait s’inquiéter des conséquences de la mort du plus grand  _ yonko _ de leur époque, des dégâts sur la vie de milliards d’îles et de gens, de la démonstration de puissance faillible que viennent de faire la marine et le gouvernement mondial. Elle y pense, elle ne peut pas complètement l’écarter. Mais.

Mais en cet instant, tout ce qui la frappe au milieu de cet immense chantier, c’est que personne n’est aux côtés de Luffy. Iels sont chacun·e éparpillé·e·s sur les mers, chacun·e perdu·e si loin, trop loin de leur capitaine. Alors bien sûr, Luffy a sans doute des allié·e·s - il n’a pas pu briser Impel Down et Marineford avec la seule force de ses bras, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Mais des allié·e·s n’étaient pas des ami·e·s, des compagnons. Des allié·e·s n’étaient pas le sabre de Zoro, le  _ diable jambe _ de Sanji, l’arme de Nami. Des allié·e·s ne pouvaient pas le guider dans ce conflit trop immense pour lui, dont il ne voulait rien entendre, rien comprendre.

Brook fixe l’horizon, fredonnant pour combler le silence qui l’entoure, pour combler celui dans lequel est plongé Luffy. Il comprend assez peu tout ce qui l’entoure. Les gens, les noms, les lieux ne lui évoquent plus rien depuis qu’il a rompu ses liens avec le temps. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que Luffy a mal à s’en ouvrir la poitrine, et qu’il ne peut rien y faire.

Il aurait aimé protéger son capitaine de la mort, lui qui l’a connaissait trop bien. Il sait ce que c’est de rester seul après les autres, de traîner son coeur lourd - même si lui n’en avait pas. Blague de squelette - au milieu des fantômes. Il aurait aimé que Luffy ne connaisse jamais cette douleur, qu’il en soit gardé, qu’il soit immortel et qu’on chante encore des chansons sur ses mille et un exploits pendant des millénaires à venir.

Alors il cache ses regrets dans  _ le bon rhum de Binks _ , espérant de tout son coeur que le jeune homme l’entende, peu importe où il se trouve désormais.

Brook et Robin connaissent la solitude, la vraie. Celle qui étouffe à en faire perdre la raison, celle qui pousse à se terrer dans le silence ou à être le plus bruyant possible. Iels ne la souhaitent à personne.

Alors iels espèrent, du plus profond de leur cœur, que quelqu'un est aux côtés de leur capitaine. Que quelqu'un veille sur lui à leur place. Juste le temps qu'iels reviennent. 

* * *

Luffy va mal.

Sanji tremble en tenant le journal, oubliant un instant la course effrénée et les sentiments confus qu’éveille cette île chez lui. Il tremble et il retient mal sa respiration saccadée en lisant à travers les lignes. Ace est mort - Sanji se souvient de son sourire, de sa flamme, des yeux brillants de Luffy quand il regardait son grand frère. Il n’a pas besoin de réfléchir pour voir l’étincelle s’éteindre dans les immenses yeux de son capitaine.

C’est comme s’il était de retour sur cette île qu’il avait fui, comme s’il mourrait de nouveau de faim. On avait touché à sa famille, sa véritable famille ; on avait osé blesser Luffy, pire, on avait  _ réussi  _ à blesser Luffy. Et cette fois-ci, au moment le plus crucial, il n’avait pas pu assurer ses arrières. Il ne peut même pas l’aider à aller mieux, lui préparer les plats les plus caloriques et les moins végétariens possibles. Il est trop loin et ça lui déchire les entrailles.

Chopper n’ose pas ouvrir le journal. Il sait déjà toutes les nouvelles qu’il contient, mais peut-être que, tant qu’il ne les a pas lu, il peut les ignorer. Tant qu’il ne les a pas lu, il peut tenter d’oublier tous les remèdes possibles et inimaginables qu’il aurait prescrit à Luffy, à Ace, à Barbe-Blanche, à tous les morts sur ce champ de bataille.

Rien que d’y penser, ses sabots se serrent de frustration. Il se sent bien piètre médecin, d’avoir laissé tant de vies s’envoler sans avoir pu agir. Il se souvient des dernières paroles du docteur Hiluluk, il sait que tant qu’iels seront là pour se souvenir, personne ne mourra jamais complètement. Mais les guerres tuent, blessent, et n’épargnent personne. Pas même le capitaine le plus vaillant de Grand Line. Pas même son grand frère, si fort et si invincible. 

Ils voudraient tellement le soigner. Soigner son corps, soigner son coeur, soigner sa peine. L’envelopper dans tous les bandages et les onguents du monde. Lui cuisiner tout ce qu’il demande, toute la nuit s’il faut, si ça peut faire résonner son rire dans la salle à manger du Sunny.

Sanji et Chopper se replient un peu plus sur eux-même sous le manque. Ils aimeraient tant retourner chez eux, sur leur bateau, avec leur famille. Ils aimeraient apaiser leur peine ensemble, en écoutant les histoires de Robin et Usopp, en dormant entre Zoro Nami et Luffy, en regardant Brook et Franky fabriquer de nouveaux instruments.

En cet instant, perdus et seuls avec leur tristesse, ils pensent à Luffy, s’excusent mille fois, et lui promettent monts et merveilles. Toute la nourriture, toutes les sucreries, tout ce qu’il voudra, tant qu’ils peuvent soulager quelque peu le poids sur ses épaules.

Sanji et Chopper ne demandent rien, sauf le sourire de leur capitaine. Tant qu’ils pourront refaire sourire Luffy, ils sauront traverser toutes les peines du monde.

* * *

Luffy a perdu. 

Zoro tient le papier entre ses mains. Il le lit, le relit le relit le relit, mais son coeur ne comprend pas.

L’article mentionne à peine son capitaine. On y parle d’autres grandes figures légendaires, de pirates centenaires, d’amiraux imbattables, mais Zoro n’en a que faire. Ce n’est qu’une foule de silhouettes qui lui cache le soleil, qui l’a presque éteint.

Seul le nom de Portgas D. Ace attire son attention. Pas parce que c’est le fils de Roger, pas parce que c’est -  _ c’était _ \- un des capitaines de la plus grandes des flottes, presque pas parce qu’il est mort. Tout ça ne sont que des détails. Zoro se raccroche à ces quelques lettres parce que c’était le frère de Luffy.

Et que Luffy n’a pas pu le sauver.

Nami pleure. Elle pleure beaucoup plus depuis qu’elle a rencontré cet abruti qui sourit trop fort pour son coeur. Ses larmes trempent le journal et fait baver l’encre. Qu’importe, les mots sont ancrés dans sa chaire.

Elle connaît la perte d’un être cher. Elle connaît la douleur de l’impuissance, le vide qui s’en suit. Elle connaît ce trou dans la poitrine qui se creuse au fur et à mesure qu’on réalise qu’on est seul, témoin du sacrifice de l’autre.

Zoro frappe. Il tranche tout ce qu’il trouve et tant pis pour Perona, tant pis pour Mihawk -  _ il était là-bas, il a tout vu, il sait _ -, tant pis pour le reste du monde.

Il tranche pendant des heures, jours, semaines, tout ce qu’il n’a pas pour trancher à Marineford. Tous les adversaires qu’il aurait pu éliminer pour que Luffy brille et sourit comme il sait si bien le faire. Tous les obstacles que son capitaine a dû affronter sans ombre pour couvrir ses arrières, sans pilier sur lequel s’appuyer.

Il a failli à son rôle. Il a échoué. Et Luffy a perdu.

Nami s’en veut à s’en tordre l’estomac. Inconsciemment elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux - un jour un chapeau les avait coiffé, quand elle-même était au bord du gouffre. Un jour un garçon lumineux est venu bousculer ses peurs et avait remporté une bataille qu’elle menait depuis de trop longues années. Et quand son capitaine avait le plus besoin d’elle pour le guider au milieu d’une guerre dont il se fichait éperdument, elle avait été absente.

Elle a échoué. Elle pense à Luffy qui doit se remettre de la plus grande défaite de sa vie et elle ne peut s’arrêter de pleurer. Il a gagné ses plus grandes batailles pour elleux, et elle n’a même pas pu perdre avec lui.

Iels s’en veulent, à en détruire des murs, à en déclencher des pluies torrentielles. Jamais iels ne pourront se le pardonner.

* * *

Luffy pense à ses compagnons.

Il sait qu’iels vont bien. Il n’en a pas la preuve, mais il les connaît. Iels vont forcément bien. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, iels finiront par aller mieux. Iels se relèvent toujours.

Il les reverra. Pas tout de suite, pas encore. Il lui faut du temps pour être plus fort, pour s’entraîner à en perdre son souffle et à en ignorer la douleur, pour être capable de les protéger. Il lui faut du temps pour accepter.

Mais bientôt, très vite, il les reverra. Iels se reverront. Il leur reste un monde à découvrir, un trésor à trouver, des rêves à accomplir. Iels n’en ont pas fini.

Bientôt, iels rentreront à la maison.

Il a hâte.


End file.
